Tras las rejas
by Mitsuki-neko-uchiha
Summary: ¿Que tenia de malo amar a una persona encerrada? ¿Que de malo tenia amar a una persona como el?


**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, su autor es Ryan Murphy y es trasmitido por la cadena FOX, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para crear una historia sin ningún fin lucrativo, únicamente satisfacer una necesidad propia de crear algo para los fans de esta pareja.

* * *

Se miró en el espejo por última vez y salió de su casa, guardando las llaves en una pequeña bolsa de plástico. Subió a su auto y salió rumbo a la carretera. Era una hora de camino, pero valía la pena. Todo lo que hacía valía la pena.

Al llegar a la prisión apago el auto y tomo un desinfectante de la guantera, tomando una buena cantidad en la palma de su mano izquierda, salió del auto y puso la alarma para después guardar la llave en otra bolsa pequeña, se froto las manos con el gel desinfectante y camino rápidamente hasta la caseta de vigilancia. Le mostro sus identificaciones al oficial que vigilaba y lleno un pequeño registro. Avanzo por el campo enrejado, en donde recibió cientos de proposiciones indecorosas e insultos disfrazados de cumplidos; pero no era para menos, su apariencia no pasaba desapercibida, su piel blanca y tersa a la vista, sus hermosos ojos azules, su cabello castaño, siempre estilizado y su siempre característico estilo de vestir. Siempre a la moda y cuidando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

La mujer que vigilaba la entrada le saludo, ya conociendo de memoria el horario al que iba. Llego a otro registro, en donde lleno algunos papeles, lo revisaron cuatro veces y pasó dos detectores de metales, en el que guardaron sus objetos personales.

Llego a un área apartada del campo de rehabilitación social, en donde se sentó en una banca alejada, algunas personas se acercaron, algunos para saludarlo alegremente, otros más para volver a proponerle cosas. De una forma extraña se había acostumbrado a eso, algunos de los otros reos eran bastante agradables, normalmente eran los que se quedaban a lo mucho un año, los otros, realmente prefería ignorarlos.

— ¡Ahí viene Anderson! —De inmediato sus hostigadores se levantaron y se alejaron de él. Una enorme reja se abrió y salió un joven de piel morena y cabello rizado, solo llevaba el pantalón y una musculosa blanca, su expresión era dura y con una mirada lograba que la gente se alejara. Apenas sus ojos marrones se encontraron con la figura su expresión se relajó.

— Kurt —Camino a paso rápido y le rodeo la cintura cariñosamente, pegándolo a su pecho.

— Blaine —El castaño comprendía ese cambio de comportamiento. Cuando recién se conocían Blaine le había explicado que esa era la única forma de sobrevivir en ese mundo, siempre sacando lo más duro y cruel de ti. Le beso suavemente en los labios mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

Había conocido a Blaine hacía tres años, cuando su amigo Puck había sido sentenciado a tres meses en prisión por inmiscuirse en un intento de allanamiento de morada. Lo había visto en su celda, sentado pacíficamente, leyendo Romeo y Julieta. Lo cual le sorprendió, pues la mayoría de los que estaban en ese bloque eran bastante revoltosos, por no decir ignorantes.

La segunda vez que visito a Puck, en el mismo primer mes, sus miradas se cruzaron y se conectaron por un largo tiempo. A la cuarta visita, después de dedicarse miradas y pequeñas sonrisas, Blaine había estirado su brazo fuera de la celda, ofreciéndole un papel blanco, había tomado el papel y guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su apretado pantalón. Cuando había regresado a su casa había leído el papel, descubriendo una carta de amor tan hermosa que llego a creer que el corazón se le saldría mientras releía los "Eres la cosa más hermosa que ha pasado frente a esta celda", los "Tus ojos hermosos", los "Tu voz de ángel" y el "Desearía poder ser Puckerman, para que me dedicaras tus palabras y tus sonrisas". A la quinta visita, dos semanas antes de que Noah saliera, pidió permiso para hablar con él, en un cuarto apartado, separados por un vidrio de mica.

* * *

— _No creí que querrías hablar conmigo —Dijo mientras tocaba con las yemas de los dedos la superficie transparente, como si al hacerlo pudiera tocarlo a él._

— _Gracias por la carta —Respondió cohibido—, nunca me habían dado algo así._

— _Nunca había visto a una persona como tú —Le sonrió y Kurt no pudo evitar peguntarse que hacia el en la cárcel—, de verdad pareces un ángel._

— _No deberías decir esas cosas. Soy un desconocido para ti._

— _Tú fuiste el que vino —Y Kurt sonrió._

* * *

Se habían alejado un poco más, detrás de un árbol, sabía que había cámaras, pero al menos los demás reos no los veían.

Blaine le rodeaba la cintura y le besaba calmadamente, introduciendo su lengua lentamente dentro de su boca, produciéndole agradables sensaciones que le recorrían de pies a cabeza. Se separaron apenas unos centímetros, rozando cariñosamente sus narices, mirándose a los ojos con la respiración agitada.

— Te extrañe tanto —Le susurro Blaine besándole la mejilla, Kurt le sonrió jugando con uno de sus risos.

— Tenía que trabajar. Últimamente los diseñadores están haciendo cosas que merecen mi más fuerte crítica, porque a eso no se le puede llamar ropa —Blaine rio, juntando sus frentes y comenzando a tararear.

— Te amo Kurt. Amo tu forma de ser.

— Blaine —Dijo con una mirada soñadora—, tú sabes que también te amo, contra todo y contra todos.

— Lo sé —Le beso la frente—, lo sé.

* * *

— _Kurt ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? —Dijo Rachel dejándose caer grácilmente en el cómodo sillón del departamento de Kurt—: ¿Cuándo lo conociste?_

— _Cuando Puck estuvo en prisión. Fue algo que no pude evitar Rachel, lo que dice, lo que hace. Nunca nadie me había tratado así —Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana—, estoy enamorado._

— _Si, y por eso no estás pensando bien —Palmeo a lado suyo, invitándole a sentarse, Kurt le obedeció y tomo la mano que Rachel le ofrecía—, Kurt, está en la cárcel ¿Sabes la imagen que te dará? Eres un importante crítico de modas, ni siquiera sé cómo los medios no se han dado cuenta de tus visitas a ese lugar._

— _¡No me importa, Rachel! Además, fue culpado injustamente, nunca hicieron caso a su versión de los hechos._

— _Trato de matar a su padre, Kurt._

— _Para proteger a su madre, Rachel —Le miro a los ojos—; su padre era un hombre machista y cerrado, lo golpeo a él desde los catorce años, cuando le confeso que era gay. Aquel día su padre golpeo tan fuerte a su madre que Blaine creyó que la mataría, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue acuchillarlo en el brazo, ni siquiera fue de muerte, y después su madre testifico en su contra por las mismas razones que su padre. Es inocente, Rachel. Inocente. Y yo lo quiero —La castaña lo abrazo cuando su voz se quebró—: ¿Qué tiene de malo?_

— _Nada cariño, nada —Paso repetidamente su mano derecha por su espalda—, esta vez te voy a apoyar._

* * *

El proceso de desinfección era horrible, pero necesario. Las cosas que tocábamos se infectaban con cualquier cosa. El dinero podía contener manchas o minúsculas partículas de droga, y la ropa igual, por eso debía cuidar minuciosamente todo.

Se puso unos guantes de látex y en un recipiente grande puso una gran cantidad de cloro, ahí puso el collar que usaría ese día, las llaves de su casa, las del auto y algo de dinero.

Metió a la secadora la ropa que usaría ese día y se metió a bañar. Ese día usaría la visita conyugal con Blaine, no es que hicieran uso completo de la actividad, Blaine le había dicho que no quería tocarlo en ese lugar, y lo había cumplido.

* * *

_Por fin había convencido a Blaine de hacer uso de las visitas conyugales, se había arreglado con mayor empeño que otras veces y había usado un perfume más suave que sabía le gustaría a Blaine. Y tal parecía que no se había equivocado._

_Se hallaba sentado sobre las piernas de Blaine, quien a su vez se hallaba sentado en la cama. Los besos eran más rudos y sensuales que normalmente, y el moreno pasaba seguidamente sus manos por sobre sus muslos, apretando su trasero; sintió una corriente de calor cuando Blaine introdujo suavemente su mano bajo su camisa y acaricio su espalda lentamente. Soltó un suave gemido y el otro se apartó de golpe, sentándolo a un lado de él, Kurt le miro sorprendido._

— _¿Qué ocurre?_

— _No, no puedo hacerte esto —El castaño alzo una ceja sin comprenderlo—, no quiero hacerlo, no aquí._

— _¿Entonces? —Dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba._

— _Cuando salga de aquí, y si tu aun me quieres, te amare hasta que muera, y te entregare todo de mí, te hare mío y buscare mi felicidad junto a ti, pero antes me rehusó tocarte, no en este lugar —Kurt le sonrió, se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo._

— _Entiendo que no quieras hacerlo aquí —Sus pómulos se enrojecieron—, pero aún podemos hacer lo que estábamos haciendo hace un rato ¿Verdad?_

_Blaine rio mientras sus ojos obtenían un brillo seductor—, hasta que nos saquen de aquí._

* * *

Tomo la lata de fijador y roció su cabello., el teléfono del departamento comenzó a sonar. Dio un bufido y rodo los ojos, fue a la sala y contesto.

— Kurt.

— ¡Papa! Que sorpresa ¿Ocurrió algo? —Dijo ligeramente preocupado.

— ¿Tiene que pasar algo para que llame a mi hijo?

— No, bueno, tu sueles llamarle los fines de semana —Se sentó en el sillón.

— ¿Iras hoy?

— ¿Perdón? —Dijo sin comprender la pregunta.

— ¿Iras a verlo hoy?

— Si —Hubo un silencio.

— Hijo, tu sabe que siempre te apoyare en tus decisiones, pero tengo que recordarte la posición en la que él se encuentra —Kurt pudo sentir lo difícil que era para su padre decir eso.

— Lo sé, papa. Se lo que estoy haciendo, y aceptare todas las consecuencias.

— Bueno… solo quería saludarte, iremos la próxima semana a visitarte.

— Hare una buena reservación, no te preocupes. Nos vemos.

— Adiós.

Colgó y dio un suspiro. Se levantó para terminar de arreglarse. Para su padre había sido difícil aceptar que estaba manteniendo una relación con una persona que cumplía una condena por intento de homicidio. No podía decir nada, la mayoría de las personas cercanas a él reprobaban la relación, pero aceptaban que Kurt era el único que podía decidir sobre su vida.

Cuando llego a la prisión lo llevaron a una de las salas privadas. Cuando llego Blaine ya estaba ahí, claramente nervioso, pero feliz.

— ¡Kurt! Oh Kurt, Kurt, Kurt —Dijo mientras le besaba repetidamente, el solo rio y correspondió rápidamente el último beso.

— Yo también te extrañe ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué este recibimiento?

— Ven, siéntate aquí —Le llevo hasta la cama—, yo, emm, hay algo que quiero decirte.

— Tranquilo —Le jalo de los brazos para que se sentara junto a el—, respira y dilo.

Blaine le obedeció, dando un largo suspiro y se aclaró la garganta—: la semana pasada me dijeron que me reducirá la condena —Kurt ahogo un grito de felicidad—, estaré un año más aquí… pero, lo que yo quería preguntarse es —Rebusco entre los pliegues de su pantalón y saco un anillo, Kurt lo miro curioso y después tomo el anillo, estaba hecho con envolturas de goma de mascar, su sabor favorito—: ¿Me esperarías un año más? ¿Me esperarías un año más y compartirías tu vida conmigo para siempre?

— ¡Oh por dios! ¡Sí! —Golpearon la puerta con fuerza, exigiéndoles no hicieran tanto escándalo. Ambos rieron—, si quiero Blaine. Y te esperaría toda mi vida de ser necesario.

Blaine le tomo de la mano y lo beso con cariño—, te amo.

— Y yo a ti —Se inclinó y lo beso— contra todo y contra todos.

— Prometo que te comprare un anillo de verdad en cuanto salga.

* * *

Bueno… hace unos meses vi un documental de mujeres que se enamoraban de presidiarios, me pareció súper interesante y fue inevitable para mi hacer esto.

Espero les haya gustado, nos veremos en otro fic


End file.
